Dead Awakening
by Kaliko Amor
Summary: What if Sookie died at the hands Lochlan and Neave? What if she awoke a vampire?  Takes place at the end of Dead and Gone.
1. Chapter 1

Dead Awakening

What if Sookie died at the hands Lochlan and Neave? What if she awoke a vampire?

Takes place at the end of Dead and Gone.

It seemed like a fleeting nightmare, to be taken.

She thought it was some sort of bad dream, a memory she would wake from, shake her head and go back to sleep. She thought it would end sooner rather than later. But the pain she was feeling was too real for a dream. And the evil glint in the eyes of her captors could not be something she created in her mind.

"What do you want from me?" She asked the two who had taken her.

They didn't bother to respond, they didn't care for conversation. Just her screams. And once it was over, her death would give them the relief they seemed to be seeking. Sookie closed her eyes and found herself distanced from the pain she was in. She pictured her family. What was left of it. Jason, who had just lost his wife and baby, but would hopefully move on. Claudine-she felt love for Claudine, and wondered why her fairy godmother wouldn't save her now. Niall. He was the cause of this, in affect. Fintan wanted her apart from the world of fairies for a good reason. This was that reason. Sam-not blood, but surely as close to her heart as any blood relative could be. _ERIC_. Wasn't the purpose of the blood bond for him to be able to find her, if she truly needed him? It was dark outside. He should be able to come to her. In her head she screamed for Eric, over and over. Please save me from these creatures. The pain caused by the fairies was nothing compared to the pain caused by him not coming to her.

She was ready to die. She felt the weakness deep inside, the slipping away. The pain no longer felt real to her. The awful things being done to her no longer mattered. She wondered if anyone would ever know that she were dead. She wondered if there would be a funeral for her, with no body to speak of. Would she see Gran? Her parents? She closed her eyes, and felt her breathing slow. No more screams. She thought there was still something happened around her, the fairies were not finished with her yet. But it was not enough to convince her to open her eyes. They felt so good, closed. Her brain was so tired of thinking. Rest was beautiful. Peace at last.

….

Blackness surrounded her. She felt as if the world had ended. The air was stale, dust-filled. There was no pain. There was need. Need like no other need before it. It was taking her over. She felt herself start to fight. She would escape this chamber she was in, of darkness and dirt, and she would fulfill the need that consumed her. She felt so powerful, as the struck out with arms and legs.

She threw the dirt that held her down away, and found herself in a forest. It seemed she was pulling herself from a grave. She wanted to stop, to question the fact that she was buried here, in the woods, when her last thoughts were acceptance of death, and peace. She wanted to know what could have happened to lead her to these woods, with heightened senses. She could see EVERYTHING, it seemed. In every direction, the forest teemed. She saw and heard every animal, she smelled the scents of everything that was around her, and had been around her. Nothing mattered, however. Except the need. She started to run, no direction in mind, but with a purpose that must be fulfilled. In the distance there was something that could fulfill her need. Instincts prevailed over rational thought.

She ran with power and grace. She felt as a wild animal must feel, free and without constraint. Something deep inside of her screamed at her, told her something important was being forgotten, but it was so easy to ignore. There was only herself, and the night, and the need. There was no other life before this one, nothing else mattered.

And she saw them. Two creatures. She could see that they were humans, and male. She knew in the darkness of the forest, in a different lifetime, that she would be alarmed at coming across two hunters, herself hardly dressed, without any shoes. They had guns, but did not seem to hear her approach. There was no fear now. All she could feel was excitement. The need had become almost painful, a burning that overrode all rational thought. She hesitated only briefly, then she struck. The men hardly had time to scream, before they lie before her, necks broken. She fell on one of them, and she bit into his neck with no hesitation. The taste was indescribable. The relief was something that she could not even begin to understand. She drank until the flow slowed, and then the other hunter was at her lips before she even realized the first had been dropped. She sank back on her heels after a while, finally able to think rationally.

She tried to understand what was happening to her. She knew she was a vampire. She knew she had died in the room with the two fairies, and then awoke in the dirt. If someone turned me, she thought, wouldn't they have stayed? Wouldn't they have been there for me, when I rose? Wouldn't they have stopped me from killing these men?

Killing these men. She looked down at them, oddly peaceful looks on their faces. She remembered how she felt when she killed in her human life, the guilt that overtook her, the horror. She didn't feel that now. She KNEW it was wrong to kill, that these men likely had families, friends, hopes, dreams. But she felt nothing akin to what she felt as a human. She was sorry they were dead. She was sorry that they chose that night to hunt, and that she came upon them in the dark. She understand now, what the statement "It's in my nature," truly meant. She realized what was lost to her, the important thing that was forgotten as she ran through the forest. Blood tears streamed down her face, as she reached to close the eyes of the men she killed.

She didn't feel human.


	2. Chapter 2

Pictures of children. That was the first thing she noticed when she checked the first mans pocket. The pictures seemed old-perhaps the children were old enough for their lives to go on without their father? No matter-she certainly wasn't old enough when her parents were killed, and yet her life went on. She took all the contents of both men's pockets-keys, money. She then followed their scent to their vehicles-two trucks, parked at the end of an old hunting trail half a mile away. She noticed the familiar red and white of the Arkansas state tag. There was a tshirt and a pair of basket ball shorts in one of the vehicles-not a perfect fit, but much better than the dirt and blood encrusted filth she was wearing. She cleaned herself up as best she could, and then began to drive.

Where to?

That was the perfect question.

What does one do, when they begin their undead life? As a human, Sookie would never have considered anything other than straight home-to the shower. But what if the fairies were still there? They certainly would have a much harder time attempting to take her now. And surely they were the ones to bury her, thinking she was finally dead. Ameila could be at home. She pictured the two dead hunters she left under a few inches of dirt in the forest. Home was not an option.

Fangtasia? It certainly made sense to go there. Eric and Pam would know what she should do, as a newly undead vampire. They could help her. But Eric didn't come to her when she needed him most. Why would he help her now? She didn't even know who changed her. What if Eric shunned her, as the only vampire he really trusted was Pam-his child. She was not his child. She was no ones child, as far as she knew. Death echoing life. Not Fangsasia.

Jason, Sam, and Claudine were certainly out of the question. She didn't know if she could control herself around the humans, much less the fairies.

Bill?

She pondered. She hated to go to him for help-AGAIN-especially since the last time she asked for his help, she ended up dead.

She drove for hours, on the interstate. Towards home, even though it was not an option for her now. The time was now 3am. A decision must be made. The need was starting to return to her, and she did not want it to reach fever pitch again. A hotel. That was the best choice. So many hotels now had 'vampire rooms,' in which daylight would not be an issue. She had a couple of hundred dollars from the pockets of the hunters, she hoped the rooms were not too overpriced. She was in Shreveport now, and there were hotels aplenty. She went into the first one she came to.

The smell hit her like a ton of bricks. The need inside roared to life, threatening to take over, to cause her to do the unthinkable-again. The girl behind the counter did not realize the danger her life was suddenly in. She looked Sookie up and down and was certainly not impressed by what she found. Her name tag read Naomi. Nails digging into her palms, teeth on edge, Sookie walked to the counter.

"I need a room for one." She managed to spit out. "Light tight."

Naomi suddenly seemed much more interested in Sookie.. Her eyes were wide as she typed on her computer. Sookie smelled a new smell in the room. It was powerful, and it made the need inside roar even louder. Sookie felt excitement, although she wasn't sure why. A smile broke across her face as she stared down the girl behind the counter. She stepped closer to her.

"Your scared of me." She didn't think before she spoke, but she knew she was right.

"Oh god, a vampire, she is looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. I hate this job. Why did I ever agree to work at night?" The girl said none of this out loud. But it reverberated through Sookies brain like spoken word.

"Here is your key." Naomi said. Her eyes were saucers. Her voice was weak. She seemed to instinctually realize she was the hunted, she was the prey. She threw they key on the counter, and rushed into the back, slamming the door behind her. Sookie heard the door lock, and felt some amusement. She noted that Naomi had not even asked her for money. Sookie threw a few twenties on the counter, and grabbed her key.

Across the street from the hotel was a large 24 hour store. The idea of being around so many humans was overwhelming, but Sookie noted that there were only a couple of cars in the parking lot. She rationalized that now would be much better than when she first rose, as most people do not shop so late at night. Now or never.

She was at the front door of the store before she even finished the thought. This new vampire speed is quite wonderful, she decided. She put up her shields, and went straight to the true blood. The humans at the registers watched her as she half ran to the display. She grabbed a 6 pack and quickly opened one of the bloods-an O negative-and started to drink. It was DISCUSTING. It was so thick, so cold, and did not compare with the hunters. She realized though, that the smell of the humans in the room were much easier to deal with when she drank, so she continued to sip as she walked to the clothing. She grabbed a couple of cheap spring dresses, a lingerie set, and a pair of sandals. By this point she was already on her second true blood, and so she stopped and grabbed another 6 pack, and headed for checkout. She kept her eyes on her blood, and did not speak to the cashier. It was almost painful to ignore his scent, and to drink synthetic when the real thing was right in front of her, staring at her with interest. He smelled sweet, like mint and chocolate all at once.

"Your not supposed to open those before you pay for them, you know." He told her, staring at the True Blood in her hands. She stared at him. He looked away, and quickly finished checking her out. It was so easy to incite fear in the humans, she realized. They naturally understood she was the predator, as she understood they were the prey.

It was after 5am now. Sookie walked quickly to her room, feeling a deep tiredness starting to creep up on her. The bags felt heavier, her steps felt shorter. She walked with human speed, at best. She finally arrived at her door, and barely had the energy to go lie on the bed before sleep overtook her.


	3. Chapter 3

Blackness surrounded her. She felt as if the world had ended.

Again.

Sookie pulled her eyes open, and remembered the night before. The need was strong inside of her, and the distant smells of humans permeated her room. It was light tight, not air tight. She took a deep, unnecessary breath, to savor the sweet smell. There was a microwave in the room, and she put a True Blood inside to heat.

She pondered life before the invention of true blood, before the great revelation. She realized what life would've been, to kill with no other options. To hide in the shadows, no light tight hotel at her disposal. I guess if one must become a vampire, she decided, now is best. Although this is never what she wanted. She wanted a normal life. A husband. Children. To grow old with her friends and family. She knew the chances were slim for her to ever have a normal life, with her dating vampires and her handicap against humans, but it was what she dreamed of, never the less. She would now watch everyone she loved die.

Except Eric.

Eric. I don't understand why he didn't save me. He could've tracked me. He would've killed those fairies for what they did to me. For once, the thought of Eric killing someone didn't fill her with revulsion. She wanted to kill the fairies herself. She wanted them to die slow deaths, as she had. She found her hand on the phone in the room before she realized what was happening. She put it back down and sat back to think some more.

I cant live this way. In hotel rooms. Using the money of murdered men. I need to know who changed me. I need to know what comes next. But over the phone didn't seem wise.

At least, in person, no detailed explanation would be necessary. Eric would know the second he laid eyes on me.

Her mind made up, she drank three True Bloods in succession, and showered. It felt good to be clean. It felt good to dress in clean clothing and to dry her hair with the hotel blow drier. Some things are universal. She drove to Fangtasia, her hands gripping the steering wheel like it was the only thing keeping her undead. She was terrified of what Eric would say, of what he would do. She hoped he could explain to her how she was a vampire now. The bar was not too busy tonight, there was no line at the door.

Sookie walked slowly to the door, as the scents of fangbagers overtook her. There was a new smell in the air, even sweeter than the smell of fear. It made her shudder as she inhaled it. The thoughts of the humans inside were screaming through her head, and she quickly put her shields up as she stepped inside. She saw Felicia behind the bar, but no other vampires were in sight. Shes better than nothing, Sookie decided as she headed towards the bar.

And then it happened. A warm body pressed itself against her, and suddenly every fiber in her body was on fire. The sweet, sticky smell that permeated fangtasia was pouring around her. The girl was speaking, but Sookie couldn't hear the words. All she could do was feel and smell and the need screamed inside of her. Her fangs popped out. She bit down on the wayward fangbager's neck before she even realized what was happening.

The sweet taste filled her mouth, and she understood the new smell in the air to be lust. She could taste it in the fangbangers blood. It was incredible. The girl moaned and leaned against Sookie, clearly not understanding the danger she was in as Sookie pulled as hard as she could to get every drop. And suddenly found herself flying across the room, the girl gone from her arms.

Sookie was on her feet, a deathly scream at her lips, tense and ready to fight the second she hit the floor.

And then she saw him.

Eric.

His eyes were huge as he stared at her. His mouth opened, and then shut. He took a step towards her.

Sookie fought to get ahold of herself. She wanted to get her meal back, and then she wanted to find another fangbager, and another. She shook with the need, and growled at Eric again. "She was MINE."

Eric shook his head. "Sookie, you cannot do that here. You know that. You have to try and gain control of yourself."

She knew he was right. She could hardly believe she had bitten a fangbanger. She became aware of the fact that everyone was staring at her and Eric. The fangbager was gone, taken away by someone else to be cleaned up and glamoured. And Eric was here. He was looking at her like he couldn't believe she was real. He took another stop towards her. He had a strange look on his face suddenly, and Sookie felt a tingling all over her body.

"Come to me Sookie." It wasn't a request.

She walked towards him without hesitation, without a seconds thought.

And she knew.

Eric was her maker.


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie and Eric were in his office. She stood against the wall across from his desk. He offered her the couch, or a chair, but her instincts refused to let her relax. How could she know that he wouldn't attack her? She understood suddenly why vampires didn't shake hands. She didn't want him too close-even if he was Eric.

Plus, she was furious with him.

He knew she didn't want this.

Why would he force her into a life she never wanted?

Why would he abandon her in the woods, alone, with no indication of what to do when she awoke?

She remembered that Eric had told her he dug Pam up, so that she wouldn't have to dig her way out of her grave. He hadn't offered her the same kindness.

It felt like a staring contest. Eric seemed completely bereft of emotion. He leaned against his desk, waiting. Sookie tried to keep her face clear of emotion as well. She didn't want to show any weakness in front of her former lover. His betrayal hurt worse than Bill's. He let her die, then he left her alone in the woods and made her a murderer. Was this some sort of lesson?

Still Eric hadn't spoke.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" She snapped.

She saw a slight twitch of his hand, the only indication that he was reacting to the situation at all. He looked right into her eyes. "I felt you die."

"Yeah. I died." She looked right back at him. "They took me. And tortured me. For HOURS. And I needed you to come. I prayed for you to come. Once I realized you would not be coming, I accepted death. I wanted it. And of course, I didn't really get to have it. How could you do this to me Eric?"

Eric looked as if he had been slapped for a moment. Then he looked angry. Then his face smoothed into nothing again. "I tried to come to you Sookie. Victor and his people chained me to the wall in silver. It burned me all over. I could not escape. I could not convince him to free me. He did not want vampire involvement into the fae war. And then I felt you die. And as much as I wanted to find your body to give you a funeral, I could not track the fairies with their magic. No one knew where they had taken you. I thought I felt something last night, but I wasn't sure. I didn't think to consider that you might have come back. I've heard stories of humans being turned accidently, after drinking too much vampire blood, but I've never seen it actually happen."

"So you just went back to work, like I never existed."

"What else would you have me to do? Niall waged war on the fairies who took you. They are all dead now. Victor did not unchain me until it was all over. If I was to not come to the bar, and perform my duties, I too would meet the true death. And what would that accomplish?" His words sounded so cold, so calculated. But tiny drops of red in the corner of his eyes betrayed that there was some emotion there. She stepped closer to him.

"I killed someone. Two people. And it didn't even matter to me. Is that what I am now? A soulless murderer? I spent their money. I drove one of their trucks here. And I don't even regret it. It kept me alive."

Eric nodded. "You still have humanity Sookie. You just have to find it." He walked up to her, and very slowly reached towards her face. She watched his hand advance, and he watched her as if he was certain she would lash out at any moment. He ran his fingers softly down her face. "I'm so sorry it happened this way Sookie. I would never wish this on you. But I would be lying if I said I was sorry you are a vampire now."

His touch felt electric, sending jolts over her entire body. She felt an internal battle, between her instinct of fight or flight, to protect herself from the touch of someone who could surely kill her, and her desire to stay close to him, to never part from him.

In life, she only wanted to be in control of her own destiny, to be free to be who she wanted to be and make her own decisions. In death, she didn't know where to begin to figure out what she wanted. But here was Eric, still looking into her eyes, still lightly touching her face. Waiting. She stepped forward and inhaled his scent. He smelled like the sea. He smelled like home. She felt her blood relax the closer she came to him. The need was silent in the background, always there but sated for now. She had a new need now. And she kissed him.


End file.
